Hero
by Promethian
Summary: Ten centuries in the future, mankind was wiped out. Earth was at war, with itself in two different time frames. I watched my men die and our greatest enemy, destroying everything I knew and loved. By waking up ten centuries ago, I have a second chance . And this time, they will pay.
1. Prologue

On the Battlefield We Met

_**Prologue**_

_Who can we really trust at a time of war? Friends, family, and our allies are who we turn to. Even they could be the one to deceive you, after all it happens in a game of love, and war. The man next to you is now your brother in arms. You fight for each other and in a time of war, you die for each other. _

_Remember Rhyias, it is only natural to develop feelings. But on that battlefield, show no mercy.._

"You are not real, stay out of my head!"

"Oh, but I am Rhyias. This is only the beginning, so prepare yourself. I won't miss again."

I darted out the door immediately, with the sound of gunfire blaring in the air. By the time I made it to my extract point, I noticed the world was going spinning around me. I looked down, and saw blood running down my chest. Earth's gravity, weighed me down and brought me to my knees.

"I warned you Rhyias, we could have been together like old times."

"I trusted you…"

I gasped for air, the temperature around me was dropping by the minute. Cold sweat poured down my face.

"That is where you went wrong, Rhyias. In a game of love and war, nobody wins. If I can't win, neither would you. Trust no one Rhyias, next time you shoot, finish the job."

I laid staring point blank at the silencer aimed at my forehead.

And sighed.


	2. Chapter One- Happy Flight

**_Chapter One_**

The short bursts of air whizzed past me, heat nearly touches me before plunging into the attacker in front of me. Roaring of motors sounding like human planes were crashing from the sky.

"Get down! Get down!"

Earth flies into the air after a fallen ship impacts into it deeply. Fire consumed my men whole and their screams filled the air.

My ears rang, blood seeping slowly. Medics are rushing past me as the amount of casualties climb. I grabbed my energy sword, and charged into the chaos, not looking behind me.

My hearing was muffled, but I could understand the environment around me. I punctured an enemy in his throat. I slid on my side between another attacker's legs and sliced his neck from behind.

A soldier steps on a land mine, he warns his men. A private pushes him out of the way and covers the spot his leader was standing.

He was instantly obliterated to pieces.

Another sound of a motor hurling towards me. I took off going back to camp, dodging lasers along the way. A laser grazes my arm, a nearby grenade sends me flying in the air. Landing on my back, I tripped an attacker and stabbed his heart. I looked at the sky and saw a ship head towards my course. It's engines roaring in rapid bursts, spitting fire and sparks everywhere.

"Rhyias!"

I woke up in some tube filled with a thick liquid, perhaps placenta. A mask covered my nose and mouth allowing me to breathe. I tried to move, but I felt weak. Bright lights were everywhere, and so were the voices.

"Increase electroshock to the neurons."

My eyes led me to a blob-like blue figure, it had its arms crossed.

Staring at me, watching.

"If I do that, she could wake up. Any more shocks could increase brain activity, when that happens she will wake up."

"Do as I say or it will be your job, I am sure McDonald's in need of more fry-cooks."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

"Increasing frequency, brain function at thirty-three percent." A computer voice announces.

My head burned, my body was jerking as if I was having a seizure. Pained burned my body, I screamed but nobody could hear me.

My vision came to focus and found myself staring at two men. One appeared to be a scientists of some sort, checking his panel and monitoring something on screen. The other appeared to be a leader of some sort, the scientist appears to be human. His stature was too small, fragile, and weak. But the leader seems to be off. Something wasn't right, none of this feels right.

The room was white, it serves to offer no mind stimulation when process by the human mind. It was a small room with barred windows. Little light shown through it, as if they were hiding. A glass board had a title above it called "Project Arch."

The leader's eyes met mine and I immediately knew what was wrong.

He wasn't human.

I sat still, trying to blink as little as possible and barely move.

I stared at the monitor and noticed a spike. The scientist got up and was panicking, grabbing his things, and pushing his chair out of the way. The leader pulled him by his shirt and threw him back at the panels.

"What it is the matter, ever saw a spike before?" He growled.

"Sir, this means that-"

"Brain function at seventy percent… seventy-five percent and inclining."

"Shut her down, now!"

The scientist frantically presses keys, and wipes sweat off his head.

"System override offline. Brain function eighty-five percent and inclining. Issuing evacuation protocol ten and contacting authorities."

Heat radiated off my body, I punched the glass over and over again.

"Rhyias!"

The voices were surrounding me, bombarding me at full speed. Gunfire was muffled at a distance, I could still hear my men screaming while being consumed by fire.

I pounded on the glass, with one final blow. My body crashed onto the floor, I immediately charged towards the leader and tackled him down. I grabbed his pistol he dropped and smashed it into his skull.

"Don't hurt me, please! They forced me to do this, I didn't have a choice."

"I know, and trust me, I understand."

I aimed my gun at him, he raised his hands and got on his knees. I shot the oxygen line and picked the scientists up.

"Not sure how a human could still be alive since I thought they were wiped up centuries ago."

"Centuries? Humans have walked on this planet for more than two million years!"

"Where do I need to go to leave out of here?"

"I can't help you with that! They will hurt my family!"

"No, I can hurt you, your family, your ancestors, and what will be the future of your little kinship you got going on here. You don't tell me, I will wipe your smug little face off this world, the next one, and time, got it?"

"Leave through the prison holding cells. The exit is right there!"

"Jeez, you really must be human, lacking common sense and logic. What would be your name?"

"Morty, my name is Morty Atherson."

"Nice you meet you Mor-"

Morty dove for a control panel, alarms blared in the air.

"Sorry, they literally have my family and I won't let you hurt them."

I shot Morty's chest and pistol whipped him. My eyes focused unto the control pad and could see every form of movement within it. Binary codes, electrons, moving machinery, all make a distinct sound. The door at the end of the hallway was controlled by security clearance.

_Now how to I hack into this?_

I punched through the device and pulled out its wiring. I opened the door the cell holding area. Prisoners were all hunched in a corner, not even protesting. Everyone was facing away from the glass, as if they were afraid. One looked at me, with a deformed face. He was missing an eye socket, like he never even was born with two eyes. His long wavy brown hair laid on his side, outlining his sick green skin. His eye was gray without any eye lids. His teeth was brown and filled with gaps, cavities, and ulcers. His nose was crooked, as if it was broken in some point in time but never healed.

I shudder and continue walking, the musty smell filled this lonely place. I saw a prisoner leaning against the glass. But it wasn't a male either, this time, it was a female.

She looked into the glass, her hardened face was in shock. Her eyes glowed blue, with sincerity. Her blonde hair was messy as if it was never groomed to begin with.

She too, wasn't human.

"Rhyias…"

I backed against the railing, the name stung deep into me. I don't know whose name it was but I have had enough of it.

"Whose name is that? Is it some code word people have or some lunch special at a foreign restaurant?"

"No, you idiot. It is yours, we fought together."

"You mean, you were there? On that battlefield?"

"There is not enough time to talk, patrolmen will be back soon. Help me get out."

"How do I do that? I don't wanna set off an alarm or anything."

"Just concentrate and open the lock"

I concentrated and listened to the sound of the security panel. The binary codes, electrons, and current all sounded differently.

_Open._

I opened my eyes to hear the whirring of the door opening. I waved my hand and closed the door quickly. The prisoner came out and hugged me really tight and kissed me on the cheek.

"We're not… you know…"

The prisoner tilted her head, trying to figure out what I was saying.

"Oh, no. Nothing of that, we are sisters in arms. You and I controlled an entire fleet, I would like to explain more but we have to leave."

As if on cue, a patrolman looking over some forms spotted. He talked to his radio, walking fast in the other direction.

Voices crowded around my ears, speaking to me like I was there. The patrolman's voice was the loudest.

"Great, more paperwork to fill by the end of the shift. As if these meat heads tortured me enough with extra shifts!"

I sighed in relief, the patrolman was only checking his documents. Perhaps forgotten something and had to turn around. The prisoner grabbed my arm and led me to the direction the patrolman was.

_Not a good idea! Are you trying to go back to that cell and drag me with you?_

The prisoner gave me a stupid look, her voice filled my ear without her lips moving.

_Relax dumb-bee, I know what I am doing._

The patrolman turned around and jumped, his eyes showing complete shock.

"Hey! You are not supposed to be here!"

More voices filled my ears, my head pounded against my skull.

_Shoot on target._

"Get down!" I yelled pulling the prisoner with me.

The patrolman's head squirted blood on my face as if body slumped against the wall and slid. More men armed with weapons burst through the glass ceiling. The prisoner gave me a smirk and yanked me up.

"What are you doing, psycho!"

"Reminding you what you are capable of, happy flight!"


	3. Chapter Three- What are Friends For?

_**Chapter Two**_

The prisoner threw me off the railing and jump after me. One of the men flew down after me, trying to grab me.

"We need her alive!"

I close my eyes, white noise filled my ears. One moment I felt cold and next thing I knew I was ready to throw my skin out the window. The noises from gunshots and yelling men died down, a cool breeze comforted me in the dark. When I opened my eyes, I was standing on top of a roof. Drones were lined up, ready for launch.

"My name is Azrael, we served together."

I quickly turned around to find Azrael staring me, square in the eye. The landscape below us was dead. Gold sand everywhere, painting the landscape filled with no live for miles. There appears to be a storm heading our way. Thunder was roaring, giving a fair warning of the severity.

"How did I get here? We were falling off from the stairs and now we are here, how?"

"You can bend time and space."

"Is this like an E.T. movie? Are you going to fly on a bike with me in the basket?"

Azrael laughed as if I was some comedian. What was his name? Oh yeah, Gabriel Iglesias. Although he had died over ten centuries ago, he still makes me laugh.

"Not if by flying on a bike, you mean hacking a drone. Besides, the E.T. look suits your face. Now come on, concentrate before more of those goons show up."

I concentrated to the mechanical sounds of these drones. I glanced in the drones' armor and could see my eyes glowing bright green.

_Green doesn't really suit my skin._

_"Concentrate, idiot. I can hear your thoughts when you should be focused on the drones."_

_Sorry mom, didn't realize you put parental controls in my brain! Jeez!_

I closed my eyes and could see the circuit board in the drones' control panel. The circuit board quickly zoomed in to see electricity, spontaneous sparks, and binary codes. The drone whirred to life, and lifted from the ground. I opened my eyes to see all of the drones lifting from the flight deck.

Military personnel stormed onto the flight deck, Azrael and I hopped on separate drones. I had the drones face towards them, weapons engaged.

_Fire on sight. Drones A-SW43 and A-SW8, fly according to co-pilot's instructions._

The drones shot at the soldiers, debris and dust covered everything. When the smoke cleared, the men were still standing. One took his glasses off and his orange eyes glowed brightly.

"Great, they are not human!"

"Get them, Maximus."

The blonde haired, orange-eye man flew up like superman. The drones whirred through the sky on Azrael's command. We dived down and corkscrewed right, Maximus kept up without hesitation.

_We need to go higher!_

Our drones shot higher, the thunder clouds shooting lighting in every direction. One shot my chest, Maximus appears to be unharmed. Another lightning rod shot my drone, black smoke poured out of the engine.

_Azrael, what do I do!_

_"Relax, if you panic it will block your full potential!"_

My drone fell and I screamed on top of my lungs. Maximus was directly behind me, I reached my arm out to push him.

Electricity and blue energy all hit his rib. Maximus grimaced and immediately was angrier. He shot electricity back, this time hitting my drone. My body flew to the side of the drone, I was hanging on to the weapons compartment. Maximus shot again, my hand slips from the compartment. My body plummets at a high rate, losing altitude. I faced Maximus, shooting more energy at him. Azrael dives down from the cloud and slams Maximus on his side. Azrael shot him with a missile, he glares and Azrael.

_Some help would be great Rhyias! He is pissed with me and this doesn't look good!_

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Azrael. I opened them again and was next to her on the drones. I shot Maximus again, and without thinking, I was threw myself off the drone. I stared into his natural form and lost myself in his stupid blue eyes. It felt like I was falling from cloud nine… yeah, I just made that reference.

_Wait a minute…_

His eyes were turning orange again, I panicked and punched him.

_Fly dammit! Fly!_

_"You honestly think that this is how it works?!"_

_Get out of my head!_

Maximus was disorientated, his body slump and lost altitude. I concentrated on the ground and closed my eyes. The wind in my ears stopped, cold nothingness filled my body. I opened my eyes in time to slam into a tree. Each branch slamming into every part of my body, and I mean every part on the last branch.

I laid in the ground groaning in pain, my cupped around my crotch area.

Azrael appeared next to me, she sat with a weird expression.

"One of the branches was not polite enough to take me on a date first!"

Azrael snorted and laid next to me.

"Sound like the branch is moving too quickly in your relationship."

"Where's Maximus?"

"Oh, you mean the Orange-eyed hot psychopath that you like?"

I blushed and smacked her lightly. I turned away facing from her, my hand still cupped on my crotch.

"I saw the little love struck look you gave him. Then to seal the deal you punched his face. I would say typically a human would kiss them. But if that is how you roll…"

"Shut it Azrael, I am not a love struck puppy."

"If you say so."

"Who were those people? Why didn't they croak?"

"Those would be the Nomads. Kumquats can't get enough of starting wars. Some people like to collect sport cards, stamps, or coins for hobbies. These creeps enjoy starting wars and wiping out entire races."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sure, if you like to be re-wired and brain raped."

"That sounds painful and unpleasant. Just because I can control machines doesn't mean I am a computer."

"You are, actually."

"So if I cut myself right now, I will have a robotic skeleton?"

"No, you are organic and mechanic. You have nanobyte technology far advanced than this time infused with living tissue."

Azrael grabs a rock and smashes it into my head full force. Blood oozes down my face, I punched Azrael's nose.

"How about a little warning next time? 'Hey I am going to really bonk you on the head right now. Brace for impact!"

"You need to wash your hands. Not sure if you were trying anything with psycho-hotty up there!"

"Figure I give you a crooked nose for that crooked, twisted personality! And yeah, sure. Let me grope someone while I am falling down towards certain death."

Her nose snaps back into place, the blood flows back into it. I looked down on my clothes and my blood flies back into my head. I touched my head and there was no longer blood oozing out.

"What are we?"

Azrael shrugs her shoulders and lays down with her hands behind her head.

"Not sure. But the side we served and fought on was for hybrids."

"What are those?"

"Listen, I can't tell you everything because obviously you need to recover your memory. I can't tell you everything until you completely remember. If you still have questions then, I will answer."

"Someone hasn't had a metaphorical branch in years!"

Azrael smacks me on the forehead and smiles.

"I would get more branches and you know that!"

"Do I? Do I really?"

We laughed, stared up at the sunset. I know this is only the beginning, I have no idea who I am. Or if Azrael is telling the truth, she is all I have so I don't have much of a choice.

_"I can hear you, kumquat!"_

_Get the hell out of my head! Can't even have privacy my own head!_

_"Nice to see you have an 'active' imagination when it comes to the psycho."_

_"You know that is not true! Nasty!"_

_"Hey, it is your mind, what do you expect?"_

I punched Azrael and turned my back on her. I cupped my hands on my crotch as I watch the sunset.

_Despite the fact that my crotch is in serious pain, this sunset looks really nice!_

_"Thanks for the info Rhyias!"_

I punched Azrael with my good hand, she made a disgusted look. She wipes the spot I punch in disgust and wipes it back on me.

"If I wanted some I would have just ask. No thanks!"

"You are fully of it Azrael, aren't you?"

"Hey, what are friends for?" She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's get some firewood, it is getting dark."

"Good idea. You take east, I will take west. We will meet up before black out."


End file.
